Ennek talán így kellett lennie
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: Ez az első fanficom magyarul. Bocsánat ha a magyarul hibás. Ez a Pécsi elbeszélésről.


**Pécs, Magyarország**

 **[A zombi háború előtt, ez volt az ötödik nagyobb város Magyarországon, lakossága 150.000 ember** **. Manapság csak tíz ezer ember itt él, annak ellenére sok ember az egész Baranya Megyetől, aki költöztett ide. A város központjában, a Gázi Kászim dzsámi előtt, bejelentem, hogy a zombi háborúról interjúit gyűjtem. Következésképpen Szervác nevű japán fia jött hozzám. „Volna hozzád néhány szavam" mondta Szervác.]**

Ideje volna már, azt hinném, hogy te Magyarországra jössz és gyűjtesz a magyar zombi háború elbeszéléseket. Olvastam a zombi háború szóbeli történelmet és úgy tűnik, hogy túl sokat foglalkozott az amerikaiakkal és néhány más országgal. Hol van a beszámolók Magyarországon? Kalmükföldön? Mandzsúriaban? Paraguayban? Egyébként én vagyok egy japán, de azt hiszem a japán beszámoló a te könyvedben hibás. Miért a beszámolók japánból csak egy otakuja és egy hibakusaja? Hol van a rjúkjúok és a kikokusidzsók? És 1963 óta Kokura város nem létezik.

 **El kellet volna jönnöm Magyarországra, de sajnos finanszírozás hiánya volt.**

Elképzelhető...

 **És ha legalább tudtam volna, hogy az elbeszélések Japánből a könyvemben nem voltak kielégítőek, többet gyűjtöttem volna.**

Rendben.

 **Egyébként azt mondtád, hogy több kellett írnak a magyar elbeszélésekről, de te nem magyar, hanem japán vagy.**

Persze születtem Japánban, de manapság itt lakom Pécsett és most nekem van magyar állampolgárság. Továbba én jogosan mondhatom, hogy folyékonyan beszélek magyarul, mert a háború után átmentem a magyar nyelv záróvizsgán. És Magyarország mindig volt és mindig lesz a legkedvencebb országom. Ha nem itt maradtam volna, nem túléltem volna, azt hiszem.

 **Miért te költöztél Pécsre?**

Külföldi diákként a Pécsi Tudományegyetemen tanultam és ezért költöztem ide Japánból. Tisztán emlékszem, hogy a „Nagy Pánik" elkezdődött, amíg én tanultam. Itt Pécsett volt nagyon sok külföldi diák. Undorítóan, magamtól eltekintve senki nem beszélt magyarul és a másik japán külföldi diákok a legrosszabbok volták; pletykálták rólám sok hamis hírt és mindig kizárták engem. Őszintén szólva, nagyon örülők hogy lenyelték őket az élőholtak. De a kínai külföldi diákok pletykáltak maguk között, hogy a szülőföldjükön egy súlyos egészségügyi válság volt. Sajnos, ők nem beszéltek magyarul és jól angolul sem beszéltek. Szerencsésen a fehérorosz külföldi diákok is pletykáltok ilyen egészségügyi válságról és megosztott tudásukat velem, mert én is beszélek fehéroroszul. Azt mondták, hogy egy szuper pestis terjedt fehérororszországban és eredetileg Kínából érkezett. Egy gyógyíthatatlan betegség, amely felemeli a halottakat. Azért a kormány statárium jelentett ki Fehérororszországban, a fehérorosz barátaim nem tudtak visszatérni a szülőföldjükre. A kínaiak is nem tudták hazatérni, mert féltek a titkos rendőrségtől. A japánoktól nagy rész elmenekültek Japánba, ahol a zombik és a túlzsúfolt körülmények megölte őket.

Egyébként, a helyi magyarok is végén megtudták a veszélyről. A „Nagy Pánik" elérte Magyarországot és Budapesten már sok zombi volt. Beszélnek, hogy Kőbánya-Kispesten a helyzet főleg hátborzongató volt. A háború előtt ott volták kínai bevándorlók, koldusok, és drogfüggők. Elképzélhető, hogy emiatt a fertőzés könnyen terjedt. De, azért Magyarországon szörnyű a közlekedési rendszer, a zombi pestis egy ideig Budapestre korlátozódott. Ez nagyon ironikus, mert utáltam a magyar közlekedési rendszert olyan Budapest-központiságért. De ennek eredményeként Pécsett még nem valamilyen zombi, egy időre.

 **De mikor a zombi tömegek elértek Pécset, mit csináltál?**

Magyarországon sok ember meghalt de Pécs azt hinném egy nagyon szerencsés város volt, mert itt nekünk van néhány erődítmény, a közép kori Magyar Királyság háborúja miatt. Történelmileg a Pécs körül déli rész Magyarországon a Mongol Birodalom és a Török Birodalommal nagyon sok harctevékenység volt. Azért a helyi magyarok jól tudták, hogyan túlélni olyan megszállást.

De sajnos, nekünk volt néhány hatalmas probléma. Pécsett is a közlétesítmény hálózat rossz, a város nem nagy és mindenhova gyalogosan haladhat, és a Horvátország határ nagyon közel van. És Horvátországban nagyon sok zombi volt a „Nagy Pánik" előtt embercsempészet miatt. Megjósolhatóan a zombik a Horvátország irányából jöttek.

Eleinte csak egy zombi volt. Az Árkád körül megjelent. De szerencsésen valaki lefejezte őt, habár tudtuk, hogy ez volt csak az első a sok közül. Következésképpen, én vettem a kezdeményezést és összehívtam a magyar és fehérorosz barátaimat. Mi megbeszéltük a túlélésünket és terveztünk a következő lépést. Persze szükségünk volt egy főhadiszállást. Meg kellett találnunk ilyen helyet, ahol tártos, könnyen megvédhető, és homályos. Végül választjuk egy nagyon magas katolikus templomtoronyát a Pécsi Egyházmegye Katedrálisaban. A katedrális persze nem homályos, de könnyen megvédhető, és a templomtoronyban fából készült széles terekkel lépcső van. Azért nehéz mászni és ha szükséges lett volna, égetünk volna néhány lépéset.

Mindent megvásároltunk, amit azt hittük volna szüksége és átvettük a toronyot.

 **Azután mit csináltatok? Csak vártatok?**

Őszintén szólva, igen. Jól tudtuk, hogy más emberek megmentése lehetetlen lenne. A saját véleményem szerint ennek így kellett lennie. Én meg felajánlottam egy esélyt a más japánoknak de ők csak nevettek rám. Nem számít. Ők megkapták, amit megérdemeltek. A torony bejárat előtt sok nehéz kört tettünk az ajtó mögött és csodálatosan senki sem találta a főhadiszállásankat.

Láttuk a vérontás felülről. De nem tehettünk semmit. Mi követtük a spártai életmódot és mindennapon gyakoroltuk és korán aludtunk. Néha elmentünk a földre élelmiszerek és készletek de mindig éber voltunk.

 **Mennyi ideig vártatok?**

Erről pontosan nem emlékszem. De emlékszem, hogy a Magyar Honvéd viszonylag gyorsan visszatértek ide. A magyar kormány kijelentette, hogy Pécs a fő "biztonságos terület" dél Magyarországon a Turul Hadművelet miatt*.

A háború nagyon gyorsan véget ért nekünk. Mi itt maradunk, mert nekünk volt sehol máshol menni. Ennek talán így kellett lennie...

(*A Turul Hadművelet: A Redeker Terv Magyarország változata)


End file.
